


Exhausted

by Niko_Net



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: Spongebob is exhausted after a hard days at work, but he wanted to keep his promise to sandy that he'd be at her Tree dome after he got off of work. This is just a little Spandy fic, I'm not even sure if it's any good, but let me know what you think.





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old story, that needs to be fixed but, im too lazy to do it, but ill get to it, eventually.

I just thought of this, and decided to write it, it's supposed to be a short little Spandy fic.

It was the beginning of a brand new day, the sun was shining the scallops were chirping, 'What a beautiful day, too bad that I have to spend it here in this dump,' Squidward huffed, it was Sunday morning, and he had to spend it at work, Krabs had made a new rule that now they have to work Sunday, most of it was quiet well except Spongebob, who was in the kitchen joyfully flipping Krabby Patties until sundown. Squidward looked out at the door into the calming blue ocean, 'Krabs doesn't pay me enough to sit here, I could be home right now, sleeping, or practicing my wonderful clarinet, if I'm stuck here all day I'll never be a star, how am I supposed to let my talent shine if I'm stuck in this grease pool?' Squidward said to himself as he lifted a magazine to his face, *sigh* 'they got to be stars,' Squidward thought, Spongebob popped his head threw the ordering window, the Krusty Krab was empty, what do you expect it's Sunday, everyone is either at home, or at the Bikini Bottom church, Spongebob looked at the clock, the lunch rush wouldn't start until 2 o clock after everyone got out of church, "Isn't it wonderful Squidward?" Spongebob asked, "What, the day and how we have to spend it in here instead of out there?" Squidward questioned, "Yeah, I guess that's the only real bummer, but isn't this great; you, me, and the wonderful smell of Krabby patties? I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do than being here, right now, could you?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah, home" Squidward answered, "Oh come on, it's not that bad I mean you could be somewhere much worse" Spongebob, Squidward turned to face the sponge, "Like what place is worse than this?" Squidward asked, "Well you could be home, all alone with no one to accompany you," Spongebob said, "You know, you're right" Squidward sarcastically said, "I am?" Spongebob asked, then the door opened, "Get ready lunch rush is here" Squidward said, Spongebob looked at the door, "No, it's Sandy" Spongebob said unknowing that his cheeks were turning red, which Squidward noticed.

Spongebob jumped down from the window and back into the kitchen and walk out the door to greet his dear friend, "Hey Spongebob," She waved, "Hi Sandy, what brings you here?" Spongebob asked, "Well I was hungry, and I was wondering if y'all could make me one of your delicious Krabby Patties, y'all know how I like it, don't ya?" Sandy asked, "O, of course, why don't you go take a seat at that table and I'll be out in a minute with yours," he sat her down at the closest table to the kitchen, "Alright, that sounds good" she said, and Spongebob went into the kitchen, 'Whoa, calm down Squarepants, it's not like you haven't seen Sandy before,' he said to himself as he started to cook up a Krabby Patty. Shortly after Spongebob brought Sandy her Krabby patty, "Thank you Spongebob," she said as the sponge placed the silver tray on the table, "Well are y'all going to eat lunch with me?" she asked, "I, I'd love to but I can't, it's almost lunch rush, it's a good thing you came when you did, or you would've had to stay in line all day." Spongebob said, "Oh, well thank you anyways," she said, "If you need anything, just call me" he patted his chest, "Alright," she said and Spongebob turned around and went into the kitchen.

Squidward poked his head into the ordering window, "So are you two dating?" he asked, Spongebob looked at him, "Who?" Spongebob asked, "You and that girl, are you two dating?" Squidward asked, Spongebob dropped his spatula and his face turned red, he looked to his side, "Y, you mean me and Sandy?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah whatever" "N, no we're just friends, nothing less, nothing more" Spongebob answered as he picked up his spatula, "You like her don't you?" Squidward grinned, "Well yeah of course I do, she's my best friend, and if I didn't do you think we'd be friends?" Spongebob asked, "Not like that you nitwit, I mean you love her," Squidward said, Spongebob's face only got redder; "Shouldn't you be working?" Spongebob asked, "Oh pa-lease, do you or do you not?" Squidward asked, "I, Isn't it against the rules to distract the fry cook from cooking?" Spongebob questioned, "Whatever," Squidward turned back to the register. Sandy walked into the kitchen with Spongebob, "Hey Spongebob," she said, Spongebob didn't turn his head he just looked at the Krabby patties that were cooking, "Hey Sandy," he said, "That was a good Krabby Patty, Spongebob" she said, "Awe thanks, so are you leaving now?" Spongebob turned his head, "Yeah, I gotta get back to work on this dumb experiment," she said, "Really, what are you working on?" Spongebob asked, "Well actually Spongebob, I was wondering if, when y'all get off work, if y'all could stop by and help me test it out," she nervously said, Spongebob flipped a Krabby patty before fully turning to her, "Tonight, when I get off work?" he asked, Sandy looked off to the side, "Yeah, y'all don't have to if y'all don't want to, it's just that I don't really trust many fish with my experiments, all except y'all, I wouldn't asked ya if I didn't," "Sandy, you know the answer, so why do you even ask, all you really have to do it call me, you have my number," he smiled, "I know, I just wanted to tell ya in person, plus I haven't seen ya in over a week, I was kinda missin' ya" she blushed, and he blushed too, "Tonight, after work, I will stop by, and test out your experiment, I promise, but it better be good" he said he didn't have to say that, he knew it would be, "It will be I promise, oh thank you Spongebob, y'all truly are the most amazin' guy alive." She hugged him, *laughs* Glad I could help, so I'll see you tonight," Spongebob said, "Yeah, well thank you Spongebob, I have to go," she waved as she walked out the kitchen door.

Squidward poked his head through the window again, "Ha you do love her," he laughed, "So, is that a bad thing?" Spongebob asked, "Whatever, man Krabs doesn't pay me enough to stand here all day" Squidward complained, "You know what, I'm going to have a serious talk with that no for good cheapskate," Squidward huffed as he stepped out of the boat and walked into the crab's office.

Five Minutes later

"Fine I quit!" Squidward yelled as he walked out of Krabs's office, Spongebob had been listening to them both arguing, Squidward was wanting a raise just for standing at the register, but Krabs just didn't budge, and that's when the words I Quit was used, of all the words that Spongebob was used to Squidward using, this one worried him. Spongebob ran out of the kitchen, "Squidward wait, don't do this!" Spongebob yelled Squidward turned to Spongebob, "Spongebob, why do I want to stay here? I mean Krabs doesn't even pay us what we earn, I am tired of being someone's step, I need to get a real job, with real people, and real money, not a dead end job, with a talking cheese as a co-worker, and little to no pay," Squidward said, "But what if you can't find a job, like last time, do you really want to live with me again?" Spongebob asked, hoping that he'd say no, "I'll find a job, and one that will actually pay me" Squidward said, "but," '"But nothing, now Spongebob leave me alone, I don't want to hear it," Squidward said putting his tentacle over Spongebob's mouth to keep him quite, "Ok Squidward I warned you" Spongebob said as Squidward walked out of the restaurant. Krabs walked over to Spongebob, "Spongebob you're on register now" Krabs said, "Really, is it like a promotion?" Spongebob asked, "Sort of, you know what to do right?" Krabs asked, "Yes, but who will be running the grill?" Spongebob asked, "You will, you will take the orders, and cook the orders, simple as that, and I'll be in me office, counting me money" Krabs said, "Ok," Spongebob said, only it wasn't as simple as Krabs had made it out to be, not when the lunch rush came, talk about christen fish.

Today was one of Spongebob's busiest and toughest work days, no matter how hard he tried to make everyone happy, he just couldn't, many fish yelled at him because of how slow things were around there, or that how slow he was and that he should be fired for being so slow, it wasn't his fault that it was the way it was, he was busy, he didn't have time to stop and do anything, he had to take all of the orders and cook them, it wasn't something easily done, sure he could do it, but it was tiring, and by the time his shift was over he was over exhausted. He had never been this exhausted before, he was just waiting until Krabs locked up shop, "You did a good job boy, but next time maybe do it a little faster," Krabs said, "Aye aye sir," Spongebob saluted, "Ok boy, you are dismissed go home get some rest," Krabs said as he placed the keys in pocket and left. Spongebob didn't say anything he just began to walk home.

Spongebob was coming up on Sandy's place, he had completely forgotten about her until now, but he was just so tired, he debated on whether he should go or not, if he didn't go she'd be hurt and mad at him, and so there was no way that he could go home without seeing her. Spongebob rung Sandy's buzzer to let her know that he was there, "Who is it?" Sandy asked, "It's me, Spongebob" Spongebob answered, threw the buzzer he could hear her squeal; she was really happy that he was there; she drained the water and let him in. Sandy ran from out of her tree house, "Oh Spongebob, thank you for coming, to be honest I was starting to doubt y'all were even coming, but that doesn't seem to be the case, thank you again Spongebob for being here, y'all have no idea how happy I am" she said, "Glad I could, assist" Spongebob said, "Well come on," she said taking his hand and bringing him inside her tree house; "Y'all can sit on the couch, I've got to get the stuff ready anyways, and in the mean time we can talk about stuff, well sit down" she said bringing him to her sofa and she went into another room.

It was peaceful in the tree house, so quiet and cool, so relaxing, this made him even more tired, he couldn't help but to close his eyes, it was just so *yawn* nice. Sandy came out of a room also her lab, and she sat next to Spongebob, "So, Spongebob" she said his name, snapping him wide awake, "Yes Sandy?" he said, "Well it will be about thirty minutes before that experiment is ready, I would've had it ready when y'all got here, but like I said, I was sorta doubting that you'd come" she said, "Oh, that's fine" he said, "So I made some Texas tea and Cookies, y'all must be hungry after a long day at work," she said gesturing to the snacks on the coffee table in front of them, "They look great" Spongebob said, "Thanks, well y'all can have some if y'all like" she said, "I know I'm not really hungry, but thanks" he said, "Oh ok," she said, "So what is it that you are working on?" Spongebob asked, "Well it's something that I thought of while, Spongebob are y'all listening to me?" she asked, Spongebob had started to close his eyes, "huh oh yeah, I'm listening continue" Spongebob said, "Ok, well this experiment is supposed to let a person," Sandy kept talking, and Spongebob was starting to close his eyes again, he was just so tired, he found it nearly impossible to pay attention to her, "Spongebob, if y'all don't pay attention y'all won't know what it is" Sandy said placing her hands on her hips, she was starting to get annoyed with this, "Ok ok, Sandy I'll listen ok," he said opening his eyes, "Ok, well this is supposed to increase someone's speed to," *Snoring* Sandy turned to face Spongebob, "Spongebob, wake up!" she said hitting his helmet, "huh what, oh Sorry Sandy I kinda dozed off," he said, "Am I really that boring to y'all?" she asked, "What no, why?" Spongebob asked, "Than why do y'all keep sleeping on me?" she asked, "Do y'all not like me?" she asked, "What, are you serious?" Spongebob asked, "If y'all didn't want to listen to me, than why did y'all come?" she asked, "Sandy, look I'm sorry ok I am, it's just that I am really exhausted, work today was a killer, Squidward quit right before lunch rush, and well you know Krabs won't lift a claw to help out, so I had to do everything, Sandy I'm sorry ok, I'm trying really hard not to fall asleep on you, I really am, I had completely forgotten that you even wanted to see me today until I started to walk up to the tree dome, I was debating on coming or not, I was just so tired, but I didn't want you to bed mad at me, but I managed to do that anyways, I am sorry Sandy," he cried, "So y'all are just exhausted?" Sandy asked, "Yeah, I'm sorry Sandy" he apologized, "Awe it's not your fault, I mean for you to work alone by yourself, why did Squidward quit?" she asked, "Krabs wouldn't give him a raise," Spongebob answered, "Oh, so that explains it, Sorry I got mad at ya," she said, "It's alright," he said Sandy reached her hand out for him, and she laid him down on her lap.

Spongebob was confused as to why she was doing this, but he was too exhausted to really do anything about it, "Just relax," she quietly said, he just nodded, "Thanks for understanding," he said, "Shh, just close your eyes" she said petting the glass bowl over his head, which Spongebob found relaxing, and soon he drifted off to sleep. Sandy just sat there and watched as Spongebob fell asleep, she never really had the chance to see him sleep, and she didn't think she's ever see someone sleep as fast as him, 'he must've been really exhausted, and I yelled at him' she thought, he was just so calm, this was the first time that she's seen him so quite, he looked almost as if he was a small boy just then, his cheeks were tinted with a light shade of red, his eyelashes were so beautiful, his nose the way it stood up at her, his lips were always the same light pink, it was a little surprising that he didn't even wear make-up, he was just naturally like this, he was naturally cute. Sandy looked over his little square body and back at his face, 'his lips, they're so, pink and' she thought she hadn't realized it until he said something that she was kissing him, "Sandy?" he said, Sandy looked down at him, her face started to turn red, "What were you doing?" he asked, "I uh," she couldn't think of anything to say, "Sandy," he called her name, "Y, yes?" she asked, "If you're going to kiss be do it right" Spongebob smirked, "Huh?" Spongebob just sat up and took his helmet off, "Spongebob, what are you," Spongebob placed his finger in front of her lips, "Shhh" he whispered and then he pulled her in to a kiss.

Well how was this little Spandy fan fic?


End file.
